


Candlelight Confessions

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Strength to Try [8]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-02
Updated: 2010-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 05:18:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/304175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Table set for two with her very best dishes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candlelight Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 20 March 2010  
> Word Count: 179  
> Recipient: [](http://ryan-tseng.livejournal.com/profile)[**ryan_tseng**](http://ryan-tseng.livejournal.com/)  
>  Prompt: C is for Candlelight  
> Summary: Table set for two with her very best dishes.  
> Sequel: Takes place after [Hope](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/986355.html), [30 Minutes](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1020428.html), [Hold On Tight](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1339989.html), & the Love and Nightmares Triptych: [Storge](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1364983.html), [Agape](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1365090.html), [Eros](http://ariestess.livejournal.com/1365357.html)  
> Spoilers: Consider the whole Susan/Talia storyline up for grabs…  
> Warning: Established lesbian couple. Don't like it? Don't read it.
> 
> Disclaimer: “Babylon 5,” the characters and situations depicted are the property of J. Michael Straczynski, Babylonian Productions, Warner Brothers, etc. They are borrowed without permission, but without the intent of infringement. This story is in no way affiliated with "Babylon 5,” J. Michael Straczynski, the production companies, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author's Notes: I really am a non-so-secret lover of Susan Ivanova and her relationship with Talia Winters. When I first got the idea for this little universe where Talia wasn't killed and Control was overthrown/destroyed, I honestly thought it would be just the one story. Yeah, right! And now I'm slowly working on expanding that universe, because they're fun to play with. This includes toying with Talia's POV on occasion, which is definitely an interesting thing to do…
> 
> Dedication: my muses, as always…
> 
> Beta: Not beta'd, which means all mistakes are mine and I reserve the right to change this down the line…

"What's all this?"

The sheepish edge to her smile only endears her more to me.

"It's nothing really, just a quiet dinner."

The tentative brush of her thoughts isn't necessary to know she's nervous, but I do it at her earlier insistence; an attempt at facing her fears, she'd explained.

"Table set for two with your best dishes?" I tease lightly. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you were after my virtue, Commander."

Her spluttered laughter burns away the greater part of her nervousness, and I feel safe to approach her with a quick kiss.

"Your virtue was gone long before I ever met you, Talia," she murmurs against my lips. "But if that's how you want to play it--"

Before I even realize what I'm doing, her body is trapped tightly against mine. "I'm not playing games, Susan. Not now, not ever."

"Neither am I," is her only reply before she lays claim to my lips.

Thank god she hasn't lit those pristine tapers yet. It would appear we have other appetites to appease first.


End file.
